The proposed studies investigate behavioral reactions during chemotherapy treatment for patients with breast cancer and non-Hodgkin's lymphoma. The studies will examine the time course of three classes of behavioral response to treatment: specific bodily reactions (nausea, hair loss, pain), general systemic reactions (depression, fatigue), and coping reactions (communication with staff, maintenance of social and work relationships) during the initial 6 to 12 months of chemotherapy treatment. Based on a theoretical model of stress management, we will focus on a series of factors expected to affect behavioral reactions to chemotherapy and willingness to remain in treatment. These include: (1) Symptomatic experience - number, site, and size of tumors available to touch and other sensory experience, as well as the range of symptoms produced by treatment, (2) interpretations of symptoms - perceived causes and consequences, (3) perception and use of available coping resources, and (4) criteria for evaluating coping effectiveness. Combinations of these factors can produce stable systems (patient is attending to symptoms that can be regulated by appropriate coping) or unstable systems (patient is searching for a means of controlling threatening symptoms). An unstable system can be associated with high levels of stress, inability to cope with daily events, and decisions to withdraw from therapy. Stability of the patient's response system and desire to remain in treatment should be high when tumors are palpable and responsive to treatment. A series of intervention studies is presented which aims at minimizing departures from optimal therapy induced by psychological distress. In the interventions, a set of patient preparation procedures will be devised to reduce feelings of hopelessness or loss of control over the threatening and distressing aspects of illness and treatment. The preparation process will use visual and tactile devices to create accurate expectations for treatment experiences and provide practice for coping responses.